


Professor Fell

by Tea_is_Not_Them



Series: Outside Perspectives of Good Omens [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other, POV Outsider, Professor Aziraphale (Good Omens), War is Aziraphale's Daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_is_Not_Them/pseuds/Tea_is_Not_Them
Summary: Outsider Fics for Professor Fell, he is an odd duck! I might add more later
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Outside Perspectives of Good Omens [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747156
Comments: 39
Kudos: 222





	1. The Badass

Professor Fell was a favorite between the English students. He taught English 1, 2, and 3. He was a soft and short man, somewhere around the edge of 50 most student thought. With white blond hair and blue eyes, he was the softest teacher. He had a slight limp from time to time as well, which he says is from a long time ago. 

Marta was sitting in his lecture hall before class when she heard yelling and a commotion outside the classroom. Most of the students turned and Professor Fell stood up from his desk. The teacher walked to the door and opened it. A fight had broken out between two sophomores, it was in the beginning stages. The fight was seemingly about to get violent.

Others were around them, none breaking up the fight. Everyone loved a good show in school didn't they? The students in Professor Fell's classroom expected him to get security or yell or something. With baited breath they saw him walk between the circle of students, adults splitting for him like the red sea. He looked as soft as usual, but they couldn't see his face. Which was set in determined politeness. 

“You two. Please quit.” Professor Fell asked politely, loud enough for the two to hear. 

They did not quit.

Marta gasped as he walked closer to them both of the students and as one threw a punch, he caught it as if there was no problem or issue. 

Instead of stopping they struggled, and the other student took the chance to punch as well. Fell stepped in front of the punch and took it straight to the chest. He turned and looked at the students and smiled. 

“Either you two stop, or I will call in security and make sure you’re both expelled. Now. Apologize to each other.” 

One student nodded, “Sorry.”

The other student, the one that had accidentally punched the professor, scowled. He looked like he was rearing another punch and he suddenly was turned around, his arm held behind him. It was almost as if Mr. Fell was waiting for him to say uncle. 

“Dear boy, security is here for you.” And it was. 

The security guard smiled at Mr. Fell, “Thank you, we wouldn’t have gotten here fast enough to stop the damage. Hand him over old man.”

Mr. Fell laughed kindly and went back to class. The students looked at him with wide eyes. None of them had known his reputation to stop fights with a single glare just yet, but they would learn. 

“Where did you learn to fight like that!” Marta blurted the question most of the students were thinking.

The professor hummed, “Military.” He looked like he was laughing about something the students didn’t know. An inside joke with himself. And then he went to teach about Shakespeare. Marta wondered when the hell this man went into the military.


	2. The Polyamory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students think they understand Mr. Fell's love life. They do not.

Marta needed an extension on her essay, she forgot all about it because of her job and she just really needed that extension. She hums and goes to his office door, and sees that office hours are not over, thank god. They are a little weird though.

Now was not the time to be confused by strange office hours, just be lucky you got in, she berated herself. Opening the door quietly she saw that Mr. Fell was on a phone call, using a mobile, which was funny to her. She never thought he would use such a thing. He seemed too old fashioned but also, you needed one to do work as a professor she supposed. He saw her and smiled and gestured for her to sit down. She sits down on the plush chair that was across from his desk. It was criminally comfortable. 

“Excuse me my dear, I have a student for office hours.” There was a pause. “Of course! I love you now shoo.”

He hangs the phone up and sets it to the side, “Hello dear. What do you need?”

Marta stares for a second before blushing from embarrassment, “Sorry, I need an extension on my essay. It’s not that I’m lazy I just have a job and it takes up all of my time and I kept forgetting about it and I have so much homework-”

“Of course you can have an extension! I get it dear, work gets in the way of some things.” Professor Fell is smiling softly and she can hardly think that he had stopped fights for however long he had worked here. He seemed to know exactly what work could get in the way of and she let out a sigh of relief. 

“Thank you so much! But uh, who were you on the phone with?” Marta asks, and after the words leave her lips, she feels bad for asking. She had a nasty habit of speaking whatever came through her mind.

The teacher did not get angry, he actually perked up a little, “That was my wife dear. She is off causing as much trouble as she can right now.” 

Marta laughs and nods, “Aw, how long have you two been married?” The embarrassment had left and now she was curious about Mr. Fell’s wife!

“Only five years, but we have known each other for almost as long as I can remember.” Mr. Fell hums, and the phone buzzes again. Marta smiles and tell him goodbye and he waves before answering. 

She hears a snippet as she leaves, “Rats? again my dear?”

“Yes I know you love them but please keep them away from the books.”

And the door closes. Marta wonders what on earth Professor Fell’s wife did for work. What brought the soft camp bad-ass Mr. Fell, whom she assumed to be gay, to whomever was on the phone. Well, it is none of her business. 

——

Marta goes to her friends dorm room, where most of her friends had gathered to do homework. While working on her now extended essay she remembers the day before, and the information she had stumbled across. She was eager to share it with her group of dorks. 

“Have you guys heard of Mr. Fells wife?” She had finished her third paragraph with a triumphant grin.

Erin turns with a confused face, “No? He has a husband?”

Marta quirks a brow, closing the book she had opened for reference points it blew dust on her face, “Yesterday he told me about his wife, and she was on the phone with him during office hours.”

Marcus looks up from his Engineering textbook, “Wife? He told me and Eric about his husband at lunch last week.”

Jen huffed, and Luci finally looked up from his novel, “we also heard about his wife last month during office.”

All of the students looked at each other and came to a conclusion, “He is poly?”

“Deffo! That’s so weird.”

“What you think Mr. Fell can’t get a date or something?” Erin responded, ever the defensive. Erin had a habit of defending people who they think don't need the hate. They also had a soft spot for English teachers since high school.

“No! Not that, it’s just, didn’t think he would go that way.” Luci defends himself, crossing his arms, “He seems so old fashioned…”

Marcus laughs loudly, “get it Mr. Fell!”

He got a pillow to the face and Marta’s disgusted groaned, “I don’t want to think about that!”

"EW NOW I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT IT."

"BLEGH. SHUT UP SHUT UP!"

——–

Class was in session now, and suddenly the door opens. A woman with an undercut comes in, holding a bag and a cane. The class think maybe she is an older student or a transfer, but then she goes and sits on the professors desk. She sprawls like she owns the place, setting the objects down.

“Angel! You forgot some things at home.” 

Mr. Fell turns from where he was writing on the board and sighs while trying to hold a smile down, “Hello dear, thank you. Where are you off too now?”

The students see the illusive wife and now Marta is grinning. She was a pretty woman, tall with red hair and a killer outfit, black blouse over skinny jeans and a jacket that was way too big for her and had reflectors. Looking the complete opposite of their professor.

“I’ll probably be at the car show later. Will you be dropping by?” She purred and the students wondered how in the world they heard her when she spoke so low.

“Yes, of course. Will you be bringing War?”

The wife grins, “She is bringing her Bike. She loves that thing."

Professor Fell sighs heavily, “Please make sure she doesn’t get into a fight. Or a wreck."

“Dunno if I can stop her. She only listens to you and D.”

The blond just smiles with a chuckle, “Well be safe. Don’t drive too fast.”

The red head winks and saunters away back to the door, very obviously exaggerating this one with her hips. Mr. Fell watches and rolls his eyes fondly.

“Sorry about that. She enjoys causing trouble.”

“Who’s War?” Marta asks, internally cursing her big idiot mouth. She can never ever keep her mouth closed!

Instead of annoyed Mr. Fell just hums, “My daughter.”

And class went on.

———-

Marta is once again with her friend group, “So. We saw his wife.”

Erin hummed, “She was cool. Car shows and punk clothes, which I still don’t know how Mr. Fell bagged her.”

“Maybe she was with the husband and then Mr. Fell? You know? The husband met him first?"

“Yeah maybe.”

——-

The next month the door opened and a long haired man walked in. He also had red hair like Mr. Fell’s wife did. 

“Hello dear. Class is going to start in a few minutes. Do you need anything?”

There were only a few students in the room but Marta was there watching. She was glad that she ended up there early that day to set up her little note taking setup.

“Nah, just wanted to be annoying and come see you.”

Mr. Fell smiles and laughs a little, “You aren’t annoying. Have you found anything to do while I work?”

“Yep!”

“I am not going to ask, because I know I will not like what I hear.” He sounded amused instead of annoyed. His eyes looked over his husband with a soft glow.

“Good. It’ll be a surprise.”

“That’s even worse.”

The husband winks, kisses the professor on the cheek and walks away, “Ciao!”

Professor Fell chuckles, waving after him. Then he sets up his desk and everything. Today he limps a little, so the class prepares for a sitting down lecture. 

——-

Everyone in Professor Fells class now knows that he has a thing for redheads, and he has a wife and a husband. There is speculation about who he is actually married to and who is just called husband/wife as the honors sense. Soon they realize that they had been wrong all along.

“Hello students! Professor Fell has been distracted thoroughly so that I may give you this message!” It was the Wife this time, and they wondered if the husband was distracting the professor. Some though maybe he was just stuck in a book.

“So! How many do you think is in this relationship?”

Marta thinks this over and her being the only one who will open their mouth she says, “Three or four!”

The wife grins largely, and taps her long nails twice, “Wrong.”

“What?!” the class devolves into chaos. All of them thinking if there were more, or who was wrong. The theories were flying and the woman was practically basking in the chaos like a snake would bask in the sun. 

“Do you all want to know?” The redhead asks, loud enough that everyone stopped arguing and the unanimous answer was given. Marta found herself nodding.

“Jokes on you all, I am all the spouses.”

“How is that-?”

“Genderfluiditiy?” And the class is again slammed into the realization. Marta looks at the door and sees their professor smiling innocently, but she can see that he was very amused. What a bastard.


	3. Theology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Fell has some OpinionsTM on archangels

Luci groans, “It’s obvious the best archangel our of the lot is Raphael! He’s a healer for god’s sake. The best angel is the one who can heal. The other ones are just war lovers!" Luci is still an active anti-war hippie and if it were legal he would use acid. 

Marta rolls her eyes. Luci started arguing about theology after his biblical allusion essay, and he has been at it for a week. Being one of the only one’s not in a Theology class and not raised catholic nor christian in any sort, meant she was the only one who had zero clue what went on in those conversations. 

She didn’t particularly wants to know either, because the arguments gave her headaches sometimes.

Erin slammed his notebook on the table, “Bullshit! Coolest archangel is Micheal. That guy took down Satan, and I can respect that. It takes a real powerhouse to do that!”

Marta noticed Professor Fell walking around the library, probably to try and plant banned books... Why he did that she had no clue but it certainly was hilarious to know he did so. She should ask one day. 

Jen clicked her tongue, “girls girls, we all know that my boy Gabe is where it’s at.”

“You are so wrong that it hurts.” Erin groaned, dragging his hands over his face, and turned to Mr. Fell who was over a shelf, “Mr. Fell! Opinions are needed!”

“Don’t drag a teacher into your argument about angels!” Marta scolded, but Mr. Fell walked over, "you lot are worse than me."

“Yes? What opinion do you need?”

Erin grinned triumphantly, “Who is the best archangel. I think it’s Micheal.”

“And you’re a wanker! It’s Raphael.” Luci cut in, getting a solid kick to the shin from the combat boot wearing woman at the table. He stuck his tongue out at her. She made friends with a bunch of children. 

Jen decided it was time for her two cents and crossed her arms, “It’s Gabriel. Both of you are wrong. Mr. Fell?” She looked expectant.

Professor Fell looked lost, but then a lot of emotions went through his eyes. Marta wondered if he was an Ex-catholic. His spouse certainly was, just by the looks of them. Mr. Fell didn't look like he resented religion, but Marta didn't want to assume.

“Are you asking me which Archangel is better?” 

Marta rolled her eyes, “Sorry they dragged you over here for that. They love to argue about it. It’s been the bickering session for a week.”

“Marta you’re pagan, you get no say.” Luci gripes. Mr. Fell still looks confused his hands clasped in front of him. 

“Mr. Fell you have to agree that Micheal is the coolest.” Erin runs a hand over their shaved head.

The professor raises a brow, then looks upwards, then looks back at them with a small unsure smirk, “Well. My opinion is Raphael is the best of them.”

“What! Why?” Jen gasped, as if shocked. Luci is grinning like he had just brought home gold at the Olympics. He was very much enjoying the chaos. 

“If you must know, Raphael is-uh- seems the nicest. Micheal looks much too war hungry, probably gets in her way of common sense.” The error was not noticed until later.

Erin looks pained, and Marta has to admit, it was pretty funny to watch their face scrunch. This was a good payback for them talking so much about angels and such. She didn't believe in them much at all, leaving no stock for the idea to grow. Did Mr. Fell just refer to a male archangel as a woman? 

Jen crosses her arms looking huffy, “And what about Gabriel?”

Professor Fell thinks for a second, looking up again, and then back at them, before grinning and sharing a consipratory smile, “Archangel Gabriel is an arse and a coward.”

And he leaves the library looking self satisfied as the cat who got the cream, and Marta sees that Crowley was waiting for him outside the door.


	4. Holy Shit, Heels?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are honestly Crack Outsider fics with a sprinkle of my headcannons. Hopefully other people find them funny, because I really like writing them

Marta hums and taps away at her keyboard, waiting for class to start. She hears clicking and looks up to see Professor Fell walking into class. That would be normal, if the clicking wasn't coming from his footsteps. She wondered if it was one of his canes he uses from time to time. 

Instead, she see’s her English professor wearing the highest pair of heels she has seen outside of a nightclub. She guessed they were seven or eight inches tall! Holy shit! How did he walk in those!?

The teacher looked like nothing was different, and nothing was, he wore a beige suit and his dorky bow tie. He walked upright with grace that can only come from practice or witchcraft. She wondered who he sold his soul to to be able to stand upright in those things. 

They were very nice shoes though. Eight inch white heels. She swears she sees an eye motif on the back of them, but her eyesight was getting worse, so she must be mistaken. 

Erin shakes her, “You see that too right? I’m not going bonkers right?”

“You mean the heels?” The kid behind them says quietly. Marta nods.

“No, I meant the new hair cut- Yes I meant the heels.”

Marta scrunches her face, “No need to be an arse.” Erin shrugs and the kid behind them laughs a little. 

“He rocks them though, you gotta admit.”

“He rocks them better than a model can, don’t be shy. He has got the nicest legs, though he would never admit it.” The gossiping students turn and see Mrs. Crowley sprawled at a desk, watching the teacher behind her sunglasses. 

“Whatcha doin’ here Miss?” The person behind them asks politely. 

Crowley stretches languidly, “watching the show before I get kicked out of his class.”

Marta laughs a little, “Did you put him in those?”

“Yup. Angel there lost a bet. I was thinking of getting him a crown but he already has one. Bastard.” This was all said with fondness. 

The redhead took out his mobile and snapped a picture, and looked to them, pressing a finger to their lips in a ‘shh’ motion. Marta giggles, because really they were the sweetest couple ever and she hoped she found someone as in love with her as Mrs. Crowley was in love with her husband.

As the woman said earlier, as soon as their professor caught sight of her he rolled his eyes and walked over. Crowley puts her hands behind her head, leaning back like she was enjoying the show. The long strides the professor made impressed the students who had now seen his heeled shoes.

“Crowley, my dearest, what are you doing?” Crowley just grinned, looking as self-satisfied as any woman could, very much like the Cheshire cat. 

Mr. Fell tuts fondly, “Oh shoo fiend. I have class in five minutes and you would be a distraction.”

“Au contraire Angel, you are already quite a distraction.”

“Flatterer, that wont keep me from kicking you out.”

Crowley pouts, “Worth a shot.” She looks like she has an idea, and Mr. Fell clasps his hands together.

“Carry me out?”

“I will drop you.” 

Crowley huffs, “Why not?”

Mr. Fell makes a face, and Crowley sticks her tongue out, stands and leaves a kiss on the angel’s face. 

Marta laughs a little as the teacher first checks to see if there was any lipstick residue, there was none, and walked back to his desk. This would be a sitting down lecture she supposed. The rest of the students filed in and she grinned at the idea of sharing the class surprise with her friends. 

\---------

“Mr. Fell? In heels? I don’t believe it.” Luci said, very sternly.

“Erin and I saw it. Mrs. Crowley even got a picture if you’re truly skeptical.” Marta said, in her most informatics voice. 

Luci groaned, “Now I’m sad I didn’t have his class today! That would have been a riot.”


	5. Professor Fell and the Delinquent Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale got hurt and now sometimes has a limp. War sucks. But his daughter War is sweet in her own way

Marta, Luci, Erin, and Jen were in Mr. Fell’s classroom, doing homework under his supervision with his very very old books. He wouldn't have let them touch them if he didn’t trust them, but he was still not going to let a thousand year old scroll get damaged. 

Marta rolled her shoulders, and they all heard a very loud phone ring. Mr. Fell startled but then took out his mobile. 

“Yes?”

They heard yelling from the phone. 

“Oh... Again?”

There was a pause and Mr. Fell sighed so hard that they wondered if he was OK. 

“You need to stop doing that dear. You know how much trouble you get into- no, don’t try and- Dear!”

“You should have called Crowley. If you get arrested I am going to let you stay in a cell for the night.”

There was a yell and loud sounds from the phone, it sounded almost like tires skidding. 

“You’re calling me while running from the police? War I have students, I’m not dealing with this. Call D.”

His face deadpans, “And here I thought D was the responsible one... Call White. They’ll babysit you for me.” 

A pause, an annoyed groan from the other side of the line.

“Yes they will. Tell them I said Hi.” 

He hung up the phone and sighed, straightening his clothes and bow tie. The professor acted like it hadn’t happened! Who was he talking to?

Erin, having no qualms about prying turned to the professor, who was erasing the lecture board leaning on a cane asked, “Who was that?”

The blond teacher startled for a second and then just smiled, “My daughter.”

The board was clean, and the desk was clear for tomorrow, when the other professor would take over. His bag of books and things was st primly on the chair. The group of student’s finished a few minutes later and he smiled and told them he was excited to see the work they put together. 

Marta waved as Mr. Fell walked to the black 1926 Bentley that they knew Mx. Crowley drove. Speak of the devil, Crowley got out of the car and tilted their head politely at the four of them, grinning like mad when they opened the door for their husband. 

\-------

Mr. Fell looked tired that day. He was sitting in his seat, and the class could tell he was just struggling through the lecture. Marta wanted desperately to help or do something, but that was weird to do if you thought of it as a 24 year old trying to coddle her 50 something year old teacher. 

As the lecture was almost through the door opened. The class expected Mx. Crowley to come in to annoy their teacher or to mark the end of the class. Marta partially hoped it was Mx. Crowley coming to drag their husband home because he looked positively peaky. 

Instead it was a woman, not as tall as Mx. Crowley but surely almost there. She had red streaked hair and a nice leather jacket. She looked like she had either just got jumped and the makeup was left on from the fight or she had gotten out of a mash pit minutes ago. She was holding a cane that Marta knew was Mr. Fells. 

It was a light cane with a little apple at the top as a handle. 

Marta made a note to recommend a knee brace. 

The woman had opened the door and Mr. Fell looked away from his student’s to the woman and looked happy but confused. 

“Dad you forgot this. Also you look like shit.” Marta gasped to herself, and she heard muttering behind her. 

So this was the daughter of Mr. Fell.... She looked very much like she was also Mx. Crowley’s kid. But she could see some similarity to their English professor. Her hair was curly like his, and there was some similar bone structure. 

“Thank you War.” He looked amused more than angry at his daughter for calling him out. 

War grumbled and put the cane next to his chair, “call off class next time. Next time I’ll bring the sword.”

Mr. Fell huffed, “You know full well I would not allow you on campus with the sword. You can’t even get it from where it is.”

War grumbled, and turned to the class with a raised brow and a small scowl, “Out.”

“War don’t be rude.”

“Yeah yeah ok Dad. Whatever, you lot still have to leave. Class dismissed or whatever, go do drugs and get into fights or something fun.”

Their teacher sighed deeply, looking fully like he was about to drag War away by the ear like an angry mother with a ten year old, but instead he turned to the class and smiled, “The out of class work is to write a poem and see if your style matches any other authors. Extra points if they aren’t popular.” 

The class took this as a dismissal, and as they filed out Marta heard some of their conversation.

“You know you can just stay at home on days like these. You being all headstrong is stupid.”

“I’m headstrong dear?”

“Yeah duh. You’re where I get it from. Now get up old man. I can drive you home.”

“I will not get on your motorbike if I can help it dear. I value my body too much”

“ughhh. You never let me drive you. Still, you’re coming on the bike. You’re broke ass leg is not walking all the way to the cottage and you know Crow-dad isn’t able to come right now.”

“language.”

“I’m not hearing a no.”

\-----------

Being the two in class that day Erin and Marta went to the homework study group with the newest gossip.

Erin grinned, “We got to see Mr. Fell’s daughter. She was cool.”

Marta nodded, “She was rude, but she was kinda pretty too.”

“Marta she was hot, don’t lie to yourself.”

Said girl made a face, “I’d rather not speak of a professor’s adult daughter as hot. My brain cannot handle it.”

Luci nodded, “Y’all said she had a motorcycle right? I got a picture of a nice red one a few days ago. The owner was grinning next to it and everything.”

He pulled up a picture and it was of a bright blood red motorcycle, and the person standing next to it was the person they saw in class.

“Holy shit how did they get Mr. Fell to ride that thing.”

Jen snorted, “Zero clue, I’m more worried if he’s sick. Wonder what happened to him.”


End file.
